Vongola Family Love in the mafia
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Bienvenida a Vongola Family Love in the mafia Descubre un peligroso romance en este juego donde podrás conquistar a los guardianes del décimo jefe de la familia mafiosa mas grande del mundo. Solo que tu moriste de manera repentina, pero ahora renaciste como un personaje secundario con poca relación
1. Chapter 1

VONGOLA FAMILY ~LOVE IN THE MAFIA~ 3

Mi nombre real no tiene mucha importancia, sin embargo, me siento en la obligación de contarle un poco de mi antes de comenzar con el enredo. Como dije, mi nombre no es importante así que no lo pregunten, solo puedo decirles que era una joven y nada atractiva ingeniera, graduada de una de las mejores universidades en la carrera de TI, amaba mi trabajo en una consultoría, si bien era pesado, jamás me queje, ganaba lo suficiente para sobrevivir y vivir de mi vicio.

Nunca fui una joven a la que la sociedad consideraba "normal", fui de lo mas extraña, desde no utilizar vestidos todos los días, odiar el maquillaje, tener escasos cinco pares de zapatos; dos de ellos eran zapatos deportivos, y, sobre todo, elegir una carrera donde el sexo femenino escasea, los mejores años de mi vida, la universidad; aunque eso ya no viene al tema. Entre uno de mis curiosos gustos estaba el jugar juegos otome, esas malditas cosas adictivas, los tenía instalados en el teléfono, en pc, en consola, era una adicta a ellos, de todos los idiomas y países.

Un vicio como este, sale caro, la exportación de juegos de un país a otro es costoso, por eso no me molesto estudiar algo en lo que, seguramente me pagarían bien, aunque me lleve una friega en cada proyecto, en especial con aquellos que poseían contratos con incentivo o cumplimientos de objetivos, ganaba más.

Extrañare esa vida, sin duda alguna. Pero tampoco puedo decir que no me guste la nueva vida que acaba de comenzar. Regresando al punto. Una noche, estaba dando por terminado un día productivo de trabajo, aun me quedaban varios procesos que revisar de cierto proyecto, pero quería jugar a cierto juego japonés que recién volvía a jugar, me faltaban dos rutas para terminarlo, así que estaba desesperada; con el objetivo de jugar una hora al llegar a casa y dormir el tiempo que me quedara de regreso a la oficina, Sali de las instalaciones de mi trabajo y mientras cruzaba una avenida mientras el semáforo daba paso a los peatones fue que ocurrió… Un accidente, un tráiler iba a gran velocidad, no alcanzo a verme, si les soy sincera, ni siquiera sentí dolor, pero fue así como morí.

Aunque morí en mi mundo, por alguna extraña razón cuando desperté, me encontraba en un cuarto blanco, mi cabeza dolía a horrores, mire a mi alrededor y solo pude ver a una mujer de castaños cabellos durmiendo al lado de la cama, su cuerpo era cubierto por una sabana, unos metros atrás, en un pequeño sofá, se encontraba un hombre también durmiendo. Por alguna razón, ambos se me hicieron familiares. Me removí un poco para intentar levantarme, lo que llamo la atención de la mujer y despertó.

—¿Estas bien? — me pregunto con voz angustiada. —¡Querido! ¡Despierta! ¡Llama a una enfermera o al doctor! ¡Nuestra hija despertó!

Ante esas palabras el hombre que yacía en el sofá despertó. Me miro asombrado mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos color chocolate. —¡Gracias al cielo! ¡No tardare querida, no dejes que la niña se mueva mucho! — dijo y salió del cuarto.

Yo mire a la mujer, ella también parecía contener las lágrimas, de pronto me abrazo y un sentimiento de calidez me invadió.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de que no te haya ocurrido nada! — murmuro en voz baja. — Lamentamos mucho lo que paso mi vida, te prometo, que una vez que salgas del hospital, nos mudaremos a un lugar donde no vuelva a ocurrir nada malo y te prestaremos mayor atención.

Esas palabras por alguna razón me hicieron que lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, por instinto correspondí al abrazo, y vaya sorpresa me lleve al ver unas manos pequeñas. Solté un ligero grito.

—¿Qué sucede Haru? — pregunto la mujer preocupada.

—¡Espejo! — murmure. La mujer un tanto indecisa me presto el espejo de mano, asustada lo abrí poco a poco, cuando mi reflejo se vio en él lancé un grito de sorpresa. Segundos después la puerta fue abierta y por ella entraron el hombre anterior junto a una mujer vestida de blanco y otro hombre que vestía bata.

—¡Muy bien! — hablo el hombre de la bata —¡Vamos a revisarte! Seguramente estas confundida y es algo normal, así que vamos a comenzar con cosas básicas — explico mientras revisaba mi cuerpo, después comenzó a hacerme preguntas cotidianas, como que colores veía, como se llamaban ciertos objetos, hasta que llego a una pregunta crucial. —¿Y bien pequeña? ¿Sabes cómo te llamas?

Hice una pose como si estuviera pensando y negué. —No recuerdo quien soy — conteste, obviamente es mentira, recuerdo mi vida anterior pero no tengo nada de recuerdos de esta

—¿Qué es lo que tiene doctor? — pregunto angustiado el hombre.

—Parece que tiene amnesia, mañana le haremos estudios para conocer si es solo por el golpe o se volverá algo permanente, por el momento no la obliguen a recordar nada, podría ser perjudicial para ella, así mismo, escribiré esto en su historial médico.

—¡Ya veo! Gracias Doctor — mencionaron ambos adultos al despedir a los especialistas.

—Sera mejor que duermas de nuevo hija — hablo el hombre. Asentí por impulso y me volví a acurrucar en la cama.

Tape mi cabeza con la sabana y espere a que el lugar quedara en total silencio, al hacerlo lleve mis manos a mi cabeza e hice intentos de jalar mis cabellos, había renacido, y no solo eso. Renací en el último juego otome que estaba jugando, y para hacerlo peor renací como Miura Haru, un personaje secundario.


	2. Escena 1

ESCENA 1: LO QUE OCURRIO ANTES DEL INICIO

~Varios días después~

El shock que recibí al entender la situación fue mayor de lo que esperaba, ahora, permítanme explicar. Como bien saben antes de que muriera estaba jugando por segunda, o tal vez tercera, ocasión un juego otome japonés, llevaba el título de Vongola Family ~Love in the mafia~ 3, un nombre bastante curioso, la historia no era la gran cosa, simplemente representabas a la compañera de clase del personaje principal, quien es un chico torpe pero extremadamente adorable, el cual se convertiría en el sucesor de una familia mafiosa italiana. ¡Dios nos salve de esos argumentos entre culturas!, y de algún modo terminas uniéndote en sus aventuras, como buen juego otome de romance, tiene a varios personajes de captura, además del principal, estos eran los guardianes del chico principal, también varias rutas alternativas donde te podías aliar con personajes rivales, junto a ello, existían los tres tipos de finales, "normal ending" donde no conseguías el amor del personaje, pero si una amistad, "Good ending" con un felices para siempre y el "Bad ending" donde serias odiada por el personaje de tu ruta, o asesinada en algunas de las historias alternativas.

Bien eso no cambia mucho, ahora, existían personajes rivales para ti, como personaje te llamabas Sasagawa Kyoko, y existía la opción de cambiar el nombre, eras la hermana pequeña de lo que seria uno de los guardianes del personaje principal, junto a ti existían otras chicas, donde dependiendo la afinidad te ayudarían o te llevarían al hoyo. Gokudera Bianchi, la hermana mayor de otro personaje de nombre Gokudera Hayato, Chrome "Nagi" Dokuro, una chica que aparecería en cierto momento para representar a una mitad de los guardianes del elemento niebla, I-pin una pequeña niña que te apoyara si sabes ganártela, y Miura Haru, el único personaje que te apoyaría aun si la llevabas al borde del suicidio.

Como pueden ver, renací como Miura Haru, el pequeño escalón que utiliza la protagonista para conquistar al personaje de captura, ¡Vaya maravillosa vida!, ahora, lo que se sobre este personaje secundario es algo muy triste. Al parecer nació con una gracia y elegancia propia de una niña de la nobleza, pero con poca atención por parte de sus padres y una envidia enorme de las demás personas, al parecer, según la breve reseña del personaje, sufrió un intento de asesinato cuando tenia la edad de nueve años, lo que obligo a su familia a volverse sobreprotectora con ella y a mudarse de lugar, donde, nuevamente la desgracia aparecería y sus padres morirían poco antes de que termine el juego.

Bien, ya no puedo evitar el primer evento, el intento de asesinato ya ocurrió, pero no lo recuerdo, así que supongo es un punto a mi favor, mis recuerdos de esta vida están fragmentados, es la razón por la cual continuo en el hospital, en ocasiones llegan ataques donde los recuerdos de Haru regresan, deseo ser feliz, así que, aprovechare esta nueva vida, aun si solo soy el personaje secundario.

—¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy, señorita Haru? — pregunto el doctor al entrar a mi habitación.

Me gire a verlo, ya me encontraba levantada —¡Buenos días doctor! Haru se encuentra mucho mejor — decidí no cambiar mucho la personalidad de la original, será un buen cambio para ella y para mí.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, pero aun no es momento para que estés realizando ejercicios de gimnasia. — me reprendió mientras se acercaba al tocador para tomar los documentos que indicaban que me habían suministrado las medicinas en el tiempo exacto.

—Haru se aburre al estar todo el día acostada — explique mientras regresaba a la cama haciendo un puchero. El doctor sonrió.

Estos días descubrí que Haru sufrió una vida injusta, era buena en muchas cosas, entre ellas la gimnasia, costura, repostería, un poco excelente en el piano. Un buen partido sin lugar a dudas. En el juego también mencionaban estas cosas, en especial en las escenas de Kyoko, ya que casi nunca fue mencionada por los demás personajes. ¿tal vez se pregunte por que digo que tuvo una vida injusta? Bien, eso es por que al final del juego, tiene dos finales, uno donde queda completamente sola, incluso en el funeral de sus padres, y otro donde muere asesinada por proteger a Kyoko. ¡Haru no merece morir y yo me encargare de eso!

Una vez acostada en la camilla el doctor volvió a inspeccionarme para verificar que todo en mi cuerpo se estuviera recuperando normalmente.

—¿No te sientes sola ahora que tus padres regresaron al trabajo? — pregunto el doctor.

—¡No! Haru sabe que ellos van a volver antes de que terminé el horario de visitas, porque ellos aman mucho a Haru — respondí, después de todo era una verdad.

El doctor acaricio mi cabeza de manera amigable. — Espero que la vida te haga muy feliz Haru, lo mereces. — comento.

Solo pude asentir. No se preocupe doctor, me encargare de hacerme feliz.

Unas semanas después me dieron el alta. Solo debía seguir un tratamiento, pero nada del otro mundo. Finalmente regresaría a casa, la mayoría de los recuerdos de Haru habían regresado a mí, así que realmente sentía aquella casa como mi hogar. Cuando mis padres anunciaron que llegamos, me sentí emocionada, con cuidado baje del automóvil y entramos los tres, ambos me acompañaron a mi cuarto, esperando a que yo los guiara, como señal de que mis recuerdos estaban regresando, abrí la puerta de la que recordaba mi habitación, una paredes de color crema, ordenada, con varios peliches en repisas, algunos hechos a mano, pinturas, un tocador y varios lazos de colores para el cabello, todo el cuarto de una joven princesa.

—¿Y bien? Te sientes cómoda aquí Haru — pregunto un tanto angustiada mi madre.

Asentí. — Es un cuarto bonito — mencione mientras me acercaba a la cama — A Haru le gusta esta esponjosa cama

Los dos adultos suspiraron tranquilamente.

A la hora de la cena, ambos me dieron una noticia que había olvidado por completo, vaya descuido.

Estábamos cenando los tres tranquilamente, hasta que mi padre, quien es un afamado profesor de matemáticas hablo.

—Haru, tu madre y yo, lo estuvimos pensando mucho, y sabemos que no quieres tocar el tema, por lo que, para evitar situaciones como esta en el futuro, tomamos la decisión de mudarnos de ciudad.

Casi escupí el agua que tomaba al escuchar esas palabras.

—Tu padre tiene razón, por eso estas ultimas semana arreglamos todo para mudarnos lo más pronto posible, yo comenzare a trabajar desde casa, y tu padre dará clases en una universidad pública.

—¿A dónde nos mudaremos? — pregunte esperanzada de que haya cambiado algo.

—Es una pequeña ciudad al este de Tokyo, nos mudaremos a la ciudad de Namimori.

Deje caer mi cabeza a la mesa para darme un gran golpe preocupando a mis padres, ya no podía evitar el segundo evento, pero si las historias de destrucción ¿Verdad?

* * *

_Para que vean que no me tarde tanto como esperaban, jaja, es por que se trata de un regalo, pero aun no se cuanto aguantare hacer esto, ahhh se acercan examenes y entrega de proyectos parciales y yo aun no inicio nada, así que espero poder acabar esto el fin de semana, aunque sea solo en borrador._


	3. Escena 2

ESCENA 2: NO DEBO CONOCERTE, PERO ERES SENCILLAMENTE ADORABLE.

La mudanza a la ciudad de Namimori fue inevitable, así que aquí estoy, afuera de una increíble casa en la parte privilegiada del pequeño lugar, sin lugar a dudas es una casa agradable, bien, para evitar conocer a los personajes del juego, debo ser mas astuta que el destino, en primer lugar, mi personalidad ya no es como la de la Haru del juego, pero si es su primera personalidad, alegre, confiada, sincera, ¡Dios, Haru eres un ángel que cayo en esta Tierra!, dejemos de fantasear.

Como sea, desde el inicio Haru nunca asistió a la escuela pública de Namimori, ella acudía a la escuela de elite, eso esta bien por el momento, asistir a la escuela para chicas Midori, pero eso era hasta la secundaria, que hare para el nivel básico. Estaba pensando cuando mis padres me llamaron, Sali de mi ensoñación y junto con ellos entramos a la nueva casa.

Pasaron unos días antes de que pudiéramos ir a dar un paseo como familia por la ciudad, la mudanza esta vez fue hecha por mi y nuestros padres, si bien si contrataron a una persona para que limpie, no le dejamos todo a esa joven señora, yo me ocupe de acomodar mi cuarto, un estilo similar al anterior, ya que el cuarto era un poco mas chico, tuve que presidir de algunos peluches, pero no muy importante. Regresando a nuestro paseo, caminamos por el centro comercial de la ciudad, había varios restaurantes y tiendas, incluso existían tiendas especializadas en disfraces y música. ¡Un paraíso! Además, contaba con varias Pastelerias de renombre. ¡Delicioso paraíso! Mis padres también parecían felices, Namimori es un buen lugar, bastante grande para la poca gente que vive en él.

Siendo así, ¿Por qué demonios acabas de tropezarte en frente mío?

Y como si el destino fuera una reverenda hija de….. ocurrió un hecho que debía evitar a toda costa.

—¡Hahi! — exclame al ver mis tobillos sostenidos por unas pequeñas manos.

Mis padres también estaban aturdidos ante la presencia de aquel niño intruso, yo no solo estoy aturdida, estoy aterrada pues ese niño es nada mas ni nada menos que Sawada Tsunayoshi, el protagonista del juego.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que muera? … Maldito destino hijo de …. ¡No por favor!

Como pueden adivinar, nuestro pase fue interrumpido por ese ser malditamente adorable, Tsunayoshi corría huyendo de un grupo de niños has que choco conmigo, tomo mis tobillos con fuerza y mantenía cerrado sus ojos color caramelo. Los otros niños reían al ver la desgracia del pobre niño, mi padre, por el contrario, les lanzo una mirada reprobatoria al montón de mocosos quienes huyeron despavoridos. Al mismo tiempo mi madre se acerco al pobre castaño que seguía en el suelo sosteniéndome, toco con su mano sus cabellos y acaricio su cabeza, logrando que abriera los ojos de golpe, al notar la situación, soltó mis pies y se sonrojo.

Yo corrí ante la vista adorable del pequeño protagonista avergonzado y termine escondiéndome detrás de mi padre, acción que provoco risas en mis progenitores. "No se rían, no ven que están al frente del principal acreedor de desgracias" pensé para mí.

—¿Te encuentras bien, pequeño? — pregunto preocupada mi madre mientras le estiraba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

El castaño asintió avergonzado. Su cuerpo temblaba nerviosamente.

—¡Lo siento! — exclamo con voz baja mientras aceptaba la ayuda.

—No tienes de que disculparte, lo importante es que te encuentras bien.

—¿Conocías a aquellos niños? — pregunto mi padre mientras se acercaba levemente.

—Si, van conmigo en la escuela, pero no les caigo muy bien

—Eso lo notamos — respondieron mis padres al mismo tiempo.

—¡Descuida! ¡No te pasara nada mientras estés con nosotros! — comento mi madre

—Mama me dijo que no confié en desconocidos.

—Una buena lección — comento mi padre — En ese caso, mi nombre es Miura Haruyoshi, ella es mi esposa Sakura y esta pequeña de aquí, es mi princesa Haru — nos presentó mi padre.

El pequeño protagonista abrió los ojos con sorpresa, miro a mis padres y después a mí, quien seguía atrás de mi padre.

—Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero todos me dicen Dame-Tsuna — se presento como si nada, con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su infantil rostro.

—¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en Tsuna? — pregunto mi madre.

Tsunayoshi asintió.

—Bien te acompañaremos a casa para evitar más problemas, pero antes, ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?

Al escuchar esa pregunta olvide todo mi propósito inicial, salí de mi escondite y asentí eufóricamente, junto al castaño, mis padres felices nos hicieron tomarnos de las mano y caminar entre ellos, la felicidad fue enorme, que no me di cuenta en qué momento termine acercándome mas de la cuenta a Tsunayoshi.

Una vez mas, yo, trayendo actualización de esta cosa medio fumada. Espero les guste


End file.
